Impossible
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Ben and Kevin have been on each other nerves in between their missions and their life. Ben messed up on one small part and Kevin didn't take it so kindly, however, the two ends up in a dangerous situation. Now, they're on their own to survive their mission together and figure out what to do. Bevin yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first time I'm doing a Ben 10 fic. Please forgive me on the grammar error or wordiness, I'm deaf and it is how I write.**

**Anyway, I looked and read some of the fanfics here for Ben10 for Bevin. I'm shocked to see no serious plot here! So, I decided to make one that will make it worth reading - hopefully. **

**Warning: Cuss, violence, yaoi, lemon, depression, emotional, sensitive, and possibly rape - will inform if occur here.**

**Here you go and enjoy~ (I normally write up to 7 pages per chapter, but this is sort of a starting chapter.) Again, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Life is normal for some people, but when there are aliens attacking the places…it's not so much of normality anymore. In this universe, it could be anybody and not knowing whether they're evil, good, heroes, villains, con artists, drug dealers, regular dealers, and more.

Unfortunately, life isn't easy when a car destroyed after putting into hard work for so many months and felt like shit. Yup, that's Kevin's life. He was watching his car rolling into damaged destruction caused by some stupid aliens. Ben was one of the aliens as Humungousaur to handle the powerful attacks of a group aliens.

"MY CAR!" Kevin panicked.

"Forget about the car, Kevin! Stop them from getting the weapons!" Humungousaur demanded.

Kevin huffed and rushed over to his car. His hands touched the metal and absorbed the element. He decided to take his anger out while Ben handled the powerful ones. He made the attack violently against the greedy aliens.

The aliens escaped and left Earth to their own safety. Ben returned to his human transformation and Kevin joined up in his human body. He glared at Ben and crossed his arms.

"Thanks a lot! I spent over six hundred dollar on that car last week! Did you really have to be right near it, Tennyson?" Kevin glared.

Ben sighed, "I'm sorry, Kevin! It's not my fault when those guys accidentally used it to attack me!"

Kevin huffed, "You know that's our only ride home. We're practically fifty miles away from home!" His hands curled into a fist.

Ben didn't want to push Kevin and his anger on this situation. It could have been worse, but he decided not to jinx anything at the moment.

"And Kevin, would you stop shouting at my cousin?" A young female said.

Ben glanced up and saw Gwen with her purple glowing power at work. Kevin sighed and shook his head at the impossible moment. He headed over to his abused car. He had to do a lot of work on…

"What the hell?! I have to buy a new fucking car? Come on!" Kevin slammed the hood into its dent.

Gwen sighed, "Unfortunately, crimes have been going up higher than usual. This was not a normal aliens sneaking in, either."

Ben fixated his head at his cousin, "What do you mean, Gwen?"

Her arms crossed, "There's a rise on a new criminal activity, which means something bigger is going on right now."

Ben hummed curiously, "We may want to monitor in their activity and see what they're up to."

Gwen agreed on the plan and Kevin was surely disappointed. Of course, she had to take them home with her power at work and it hasn't been their day. Aliens have been showing up and increasing at every minute of the day has. Weapons weren't always the high priority and nothing seems to be right anymore. Kevin offered his place for the two since Gwen was wiped out and Ben was already sleeping.

Kevin helped himself to shower and the two find their way around to the guests' bedroom. They counted on Kevin for a place to stay after graduating high school since their parents didn't know how else to help out, but they flip out when they aren't home at all before curfew. Ben couldn't get a break from his parents.

Kevin finally got himself dried up and put on his night wear for the night. He headed over to his bedroom, not caring to turn on the light to know where everything is, and hopped into bed. He suddenly felt someone's legs and he grinned. His body turned and held their face as he kissed them.

"Hey gorgeous, when did you come into my room?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Immediately, the person rolled off the bed.

Kevin's heart sank to his stomach after he heard the person's voice and he rushed to turn on his desk lamp.

"TENNYSON!?" He saw the Ben on his butt to the floor.

This wasn't good and they both felt disgusted. Kevin immediately grabbed onto Ben and started to drag him out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and in front of the house.

"Stop messing things up, Tennyson! First my car and all of a sudden you were in my room? What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed.

Ben tried to defend for himself, "I-I- Kevin! I didn't realize it was your room! I thought it was your guests' room! It's an honest mistake, but it's your fault for kissing me thinking I'm some girl!" He glared.

They stared each other at intensified moment, but the two really hadn't had a good week lately. It was constant teamwork with fighting illegal aliens from another planets and rarely any break.

"You just stay out of my house, Benji! First, the smoothie stolen, then my car, and now, my room?! You've been here at least twenty times and you're telling me you mixed up my room and the guests' room?" He frowned.

Ben scoffed to see how upset Kevin was, but Gwen wasn't hearing any of their argument. Not once, she's out of the light that is.

"You know how tired I am! Why did you think I was a girl in your room?" Ben crossed his arms.

Kevin shook his head, "I usually have a friend with benefit thing going on and off switch going, so I thought you were her! Stay out of my house, Tennyson."

Ben pouted, "Come on, Kevin! That's so unfair! At least let me sleep on the couch!"

Kevin placed his hand against the house's wall and focused on Ben on their situation.

"Sorry, Ben, but you won't learn the easy way. I'm only doing this the hard way."

The onimitrix hero gasped, "I am _not_ a dog!"

The bad ass hero snorted, "Unfortunately, that's how your mom sees it."

"My mom does not…okay, she does, but that's because I'm her son. I'm your friend Kevin!"

"Oh," Kevin noted this, "If you don't learn from your mom, then I'll use your dad's method."

Ben's heart sped up like crazy and he slowly backed away. He never approved the way his dad does things, but when it came to Kevin…that's even worse. His head shook furiously, but Kevin took no needs to decline such opportunity. Kevin was about to pounce onto Ben, but something pulled him to the ground. He groaned, Ben panicked and grew worried, and tried to go help. He was pushed to the ground and felt his wrists tied together.

"What the?! What's going on, Kevin?" Ben searched around in surrounding, no one in sight but Kevin.

Kevin was in the same tied up position and nothing seems to be going smoothly at all.

"Oh, shit! Benji! Transform now! I think I know wha-" He grew dizzier and unable to speak anymore.

Ben tried to shout, but he felt lightheaded on the situation. Everything grew darker and made it impossible to focus on fighting at the moment, or at least become one of the aliens. Sleep felt nice to him for once. He couldn't get Kevin out of his mind, but something was definitely going on.

* * *

**Next chapter may come out within this week. Reviews please? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting this right away, but I've been tied up. I'm trying to work this out little by little. So, please spare me some time. For now, here's another short chapter. I'm working out on some of the kinks.**

**Please put my grammar side and simply enjoy~**

* * *

Everything felt off and nothing seems right. The two young adult boys groaned to wake themselves up and forced their eyes to open to find out what happened, even though they wish they didn't have. They found themselves in a small room, on the floor, and no longer tied up. Ben rubbed his head to get himself to realize they weren't in front of Kevin's house and he wasn't sure where they are currently.

Kevin sat up and observed the room. His hands tried to absorb the material, but nothing happened. He mentally questioned himself to think whether this was normal or not. Ben managed to get onto his feet and observed the place they're in.

"Where are we?" He whispered.

Kevin joined along, "No idea…damn, I better hope we're not in what I think we are in."

Ben glanced up at him, "What are we in possibly, Kev?"

Kevin sighed and shook his head. He refused to say it and Ben gave in, figuring right now their argument wasn't their worth of time, and he decided to check onto his ominitrix. However, there was something else attached to it. A different band wrist was covering activation to the device. Ben knew this wasn't normal and no doubt about it.

"Why are we kidnap, Kevin? What do you think they want from us-" He saw Kevin's wrist having the same thing, "They're blocking our powers. Why?"

Kevin slammed his fist onto the wall, "We're kidnapped because we're their animals fight."

Ben tilted his head, "We're their what fight?"

Kevin sighed, getting annoyed when Ben was a bit behind on reality from time to time, and this wasn't the best total solution to deal with a hundred percent.

"On Earth, there are people who bet their dogs into a dog fight. However, those dogs were starving and fighting to live." Kevin clearly stated.

Ben turned paler in a matter of second after he realized how horrible their situation was. It was definite turn off for him and he wasn't in the mood.

"Th-the-the-aggressive fight for survival!? Kevin! We need to get out of here ASAP!" He insisted.

Kevin sighed, "We need to plan out our escape before we starve or get our ass killed out there."

Ben nodded, "Exactly! Now, use your power and break the wall or make a hole or something!"

Kevin slapped his face to see how stupid Ben was coming to be and he has no idea their situation was.

"You do realize I can't exactly overcome the wrist's band restriction, right?"

Ben pulled back and sighed miserably. He mentally blamed himself for forgetting about their power suppression and it wasn't going to be any easier for the two right now. They're practically stuck in the very room and have no idea where the door is…or the opening of their escape. They had to plan things ahead of time.

Kevin placed his hands against the wall and try to feel something at all or any pattern to the wall. Ben watched his friend working on something, but he didn't really know what else to do since he's powerless right now. Well, both of them are.

"Uh, do you have any idea who kidnapped us into this fight for survival thing?" Ben felt bored.

Kevin scoffed, "We could have been kidnapped by anybody, Tennyson. Whoever got us, they're going to treat us as shit property, and we need to be careful. They do a lot worse punishment than us Earthlings do."

The young hero understood, but this wasn't making anything easier on them. Especially when they were back home and they had to fight over the mixed up room. One honest mistake, but he regretted not paying attention and might have prevented their chances of being kidnapped. Who knew not being guarded would have led to kidnapping unexpectedly. He even wondered why his ominitrix didn't alert him fast enough or detect a new alien nearby. For now, they had to figure out how to escape before they could end up killed. Ben wasn't liking this idea and Kevin was too focused on getting out of here.


End file.
